


Close to Earth (Close to You)

by Lumeleo



Series: Super(ior) Tennis [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Power Limiters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Dan never thought he would be special enough to get powers, not until the day he woke up on the ceiling.Really, it's only appropriate that Akutsu-senpai helps him stay close to earth.





	Close to Earth (Close to You)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a bit of world-building with some gay tennis guys.

Truth be told, Dan had never thought he might have any powers. Not because he knew for a fact he did not have the inclination, but simply because it didn’t seem too likely that someone like him would be anything special. If he were to ever awaken, Dan reasoned, it would probably be on the negative side of the scale, able to limit actual powers and not do anything on his own.

Dan was adamant enough in his theory, in fact, that he spent some time researching the signs of a negative awakening. He hadn’t noticed any sort of feeling of connection when touching other people, no signs of the presence or absence of power in anyone else, and probably never would. Even that was probably beyond his abilities, now or ever.

All this was turned on its head when Dan woke up one day and found himself sleeping on the ceiling.

This discovery obviously startled him, once he realized he wasn’t dreaming anyway, which caused him to fall down. Thankfully he landed on his bed, avoiding hurting himself too badly. Still, it took him a moment to gather the courage to step away from his bed, and a couple of days before he actually set foot out of the house. He figured missing school was better than floating off because he didn’t have a proper grasp of his powers yet.

After spending those few days researching the limits of his abilities, Dan was much more confident about heading out. Actually flying higher took more effort, he had discovered, much the same way it would have taken some effort to walk up a hill. That only made sense, really. After all, he was increasing his potential energy, and powers or not, it was only logical that he would need to exert himself to do that work. Trying to decide how difficult it would be to do actual experiments on whether the energy required was equal to doing the same work through physical effort alone, Dan made his way almost all the way to the school before the truly important thing hit him. He had powers. He wanted to play tennis. He could not play tennis with powers.

Fortunately, the solution to that was rather obvious. All he needed was to get a limiter collar before the next tournament, and everything would be fine. He mentioned as much to Akutsu-senpai while showing off his new abilities, only for the idea to get shot down immediately.

“You might act like a puppy, but that doesn’t mean you should let yourself get treated like one.” Akutsu-senpai snorted. “You’re not going to wear a fucking collar.”

“Well, I can’t play in tournaments with my powers active,” Dan pointed out. “And I’m not going to stop playing.”

Akutsu-senpai’s solution to this, as it turned out, was to march up to him a couple of weeks later and hand him an official-looking document. Dan blinked, reading through it with increasing disbelief.

“Akutsu-senpai?” He tilted his head. “I didn’t know you had powers!”

“I don’t. Negative scale obviously doesn’t count.” Akutsu-senpai rolled his eyes. “It’s no actual use to me. But if my getting a piece of paper means you can play without some fucking collar, I suppose there’s worse things I could do.”

For a moment, Dan simply stared at him. Then he surged forward, throwing his arms around Akutsu-senpai’s neck. He didn’t even get pushed away, which meant Akutsu-senpai didn’t mind.

It was much easier to hug Akutsu-senpai like that when he didn’t have to keep his feet on the ground, Dan realized. He’d have to experiment further with this.

He half expected Akutsu-senpai to change his mind by the time tournaments came around, but somehow that didn’t happen. Akutsu-senpai showed up exactly on time for the sign-up, presented his credentials and signed the forms, and kept Dan’s powers in check so he could focus on just tennis. The really amazing thing, though, was the fact he didn’t break the connection after the match. He eased off on it, of course, leaving Dan free to float a couple of feet off the ground with joy over his victory, but the connection was still there. He could feel it at the back of his mind, present and comforting like a warm blanket.

Dan didn’t mention that, didn’t want to give Akutsu-senpai any reason to break the connection. It was very pleasant in a weird way, knowing Akutsu-senpai was always looking out for him, even when they weren’t physically close. He supposed Akutsu-senpai had to like it, too, or he would have broken the connection long ago.

He asked Akutsu-senpai about it once, only once, and the response was vague grumbling about how he would just fly off to the sky without Akutsu-senpai keeping an eye on him. Dan found that a rather unlikely scenario, but he wasn’t going to argue, not when it meant having that little bit of Akutsu-senpai always with him.

The excuse certainly grew thin when Dan gained more experience with his ability, but neither of them ever even suggested that he might not need the connection outside matches. It had developed beyond a simple limiting mechanism a while ago, allowing them to communicate feelings and sensations over distance, sometimes even thoughts. Dan rather worried this would be the thing that finally made Akutsu-senpai change his mind, the invasion on his privacy too much to bear. However, somehow his fears did not seem to be coming true.

“I can close it off if there’s something I definitely don’t want you to see,” Akutsu-senpai grunted when Dan finally dared ask him. “You could do the same with some practice, except you’d probably think that’s fucking rude or whatever.”

“I don’t think it’d be rude, I just don’t see any reason to desu!”

“Oh, really?” Akutsu-senpai lifted an eyebrow. “So you wouldn’t mind having me spy on you while you’re wanking or something?”

Dan should have responded, really he should have. Maybe he should have told Akutsu-senpai to stop talking about such things. He couldn’t find the words, though, his mind stuck on the idea of doing exactly that, with Akutsu-senpai sharing everything he felt and thought.

It occurred to him too late that Akutsu-senpai probably caught on to what was going on in his head, as evident by the way Akutsu-senpai murmured something to himself and walked away in a rush. Dan berated himself for such inappropriate thoughts, but it was too late. Akutsu-senpai would surely cut him off now, whatever he had said before.

Much to his surprise, the connection wasn’t going anywhere. It was still as strong as ever as he was alone in his bedroom that night, staring up at the ceiling.

That was when he felt a small nudge through the connection, and swallowed. Apparently Akutsu-senpai hadn’t minded at all.

Perhaps it was the idea of Akutsu-senpai watching him, but Dan didn’t last long, his orgasm coming after only a couple of strokes. He felt rather embarrassed about it for a moment, certain that Akutsu-senpai would think he was childish and immature. Rather than any sort of rebuke or insult, though, he simply felt a light ripple of amusement, fond and warm. The next thing he felt over the connection was a soft wave of pleasure, growing stronger. As Dan closed his eyes and focused, he could practically feel the weight of a hard cock in his hand again, could feel the pressure building up within. As the wave broke he was left breathing heavily, feeling as though he had just come for a second time.

Neither of them brought the situation up in person, yet somehow it turned into something of a habit. It was not only pleasurable, but also great practice for their connection. They could actually hold conversations over it now, not that there were usually many words involved.

For all that they hadn’t really talked about it, when Akutsu-senpai invited Dan over while his mother was out, the conclusion was quite obvious. The only part that surprised him was the fact that Akutsu-senpai allowed him to cuddle up close afterwards, safe and warm and satisfied.

“Taichi?” Akutsu-senpai grunted, his voice rough with sleepiness. “Settle down.”

Well. Safe and warm and floating, apparently. It seemed afterglow was playing tricks on his control.

Clearly, he needed significantly more data on this phenomenon.


End file.
